ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Oz (character)
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wizard of Oz (1939) The Wiz (1978) Wicked The Musical. Oscar Diggs, aka 'The Wizard of Oz, or just ''Wizard'' or simply ''Oz'' for short, is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. Oscar is first introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz published in 1900. However, despite the book being named after his title of position as self proclaimed "Wizard", Oscar is not the focal point character. He is not brought into the story until halfway through the plot when he speaks with the child protagonist and heroine of the tale named Dorothy Gale from Kansas. Oscar himself does not make a physical appearance until towards the end of the book after Dorothy has had several adventures throughout all of the magical Land of Oz and has interacted with, befriended and defeated several other characters during her unexpected arrival and extended stay. '''Oscar of Oz Glinda the Good (1939) Dorothy has embarked on a very long journey starting from Munchkin Country all the way to Oz's imperial capital known as the Emerald City by means of the Yellow Brick Road. She wants to find a way for her and her pet dog named Toto, to return home again to Kansas after being swept away to the magical Land of Oz via cyclone. Thus, believing the Wizard to be the only figure within all the land powerful enough to grant her request as he is the lands dominating ruler who is worshipped by all. But Dorothy must prove herself worthy first and kill Oz's most dreaded figure known as the Wicked Witch of the West if she wants to truly go home. When Dorothy arrived in Oz she accidentally killed the Wicked Witch of the East in the process. And since Dorothy became the new owner of her charmed Silver Shoes (Ruby Slippers in the movie) as a result, Oz believes Dorothy is capable of eliminating Oz's last baddie. Dorothy tries to explain to Oz that she never intended to kill anyone, but Oz has a shocking secret to protect. And to do so he sends Dorothy out to complete the task, or die trying. The Wizard (1939) *Oz the Great & Terrible/Powerful* The Wiz (1978) Oz was a self proclaimed Wizard who was treated as a King for a very long time before being discovered as a mere phony and Humbug who used to be a Circus Magician, Illusionist and skilled Ventriloquist long before coming to Oz by fate via hot-air balloon. When he arrived to Oz, he came in such an unexpected way that it made history. He also came in a very similar way as Dorothy Gale one day would, being brought by a strong whirlwind/wind-storm. Yet after he arrived within Oz, he stayed reclusive and very mysterious for many years while ruling in the Emerald City which was originally built in his honor. Oscar rarely accepted any requests from his people and subjects who asked to see him as he feared they would find out that he was a mere mortal man who didn't possess any magical abilities. This went on for decades until he finally left the land of Oz after failing to take Dorothy Gale home as he promised. Sometime later he was brought back to Oz from our world on several occasions. When he returned for the last time he decided to live there permintally and live an honest existence. Oscar chose to make his home within the Emerald City with many other familiar characters from the Oz stories who chose to live there as well, while under the rule of Oz's child Queen and rightful ruler, Princess Ozma of Oz. Wizard (1939) *Ozma, Dorothy and many others in Oz saw that Oscar wasn't such a bad man after all, just a very bad Wizard with good intentions despite all the corruption and confusion he caused while being in charge. Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The iconic character of the Wizard can appear to be a controversial one. At times the Wizard seems genuine and caring, at others Oz's true intentions can seem rather questionable to the point of looking quite Sociopathic. Overall, Oz is a cornfed, dried-up, old man who remains a fun loving country boy at heart. His wrinkled face is cheerful and his eyes glimmer with innocent and adorable humor. Although once a con-man and lair who was feared by all in Oz, he is actually very human and kind. Before coming to the land of Oz in his hot air balloon, he lived in a Circus Carnival and traveled all around the country in America duping people left and right and practicing the magic tricks that made him a great Magician. In his later years, he was known as a greatly gifted illusionist and also a skilled Ventriloquist, able to imitate any bird, beast or human (male or female). In Baum's later Oz books, he proves himself quite a creative inventor, providing devices that aid in various characters’ journeys. He introduces to Oz the use and value of money and even mobile phones in Tik-Tok of Oz. Some of his most elaborate devices are life size Marionette dolls of beautiful woman dressed elegantly, life size replicas of fierce and ferocious beast, levitating fire balls that hang from fireproof strings and most notably the giant green Marionette head that is held by invisible wires over an emerald throne within the Royal Palace of Oz. The Wizard of Oz, is a very clever and intelligent and certified artist who also is a master of magical illlusions, because of his long experience in the crafts. When he arrived in Oz he used his incredible skill in magical illusions to fool the people of the land of Oz and also the witches of Oz making them think he was too powerful, almost omnipotent, thus protecting themselves from any threat. The Magician is also a master of magic, when he went to live in the Emerald City, Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, eventually came to teach him real magic, so he could finally cast spells that were not of false or phony magic. (The Emerald City of Oz). Today he is one of the greatest wizards of Oz and is loved by all who know him. Oz the Great Shapeshifter! *In Baum's original story of 1900, Oz not only appears as a giant green head levitating above a jeweled imperial throne, but also as several other magical beings as well. In the book, Oz only allows Dorothy and her friends to speak with him one at a time on separate days. Oz meets with Dorothy first and appears to the girl and her dog as a big green head. But to the Scarecrow, Oz appears as a beautiful fairy Princess dressed in elegant robes. To the Tin Woodman, Oz takes the shape of a great giant beast with horns. And to the the Cowardly Lion, Oz has no physical form at all, but is a fierce ball of flaming fire burning in mid air. Despite his different forms Oz tells Dorothy and her three friends all the same thing if they want their wishes granted; to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. In the 1939 movie however, the Wizard speaks to Dorothy and her friends all at once, on the same day and tells them to bring back the Broomstick of the Wicked Witch. *In some versions the Wizard demands Dorothy and her friends to bring back the Wicked Witches one working magic eye instead of her broomstick. *In the 1900 book, Oz would later explain to Dorothy and her friends that these illusions were possible by dummies and other special effect props. Oz History: How Oscar Became A Wizard... The Wizard (1939) Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs was born in Omaha, the son of a politician. He went to work as a ventriloquist for Bailum & Barney's Great Consolidated Shows, going up in a hot air balloon to draw crowds to the circus, using only his first two initials (since the rest spell "pinhead"). One day his ropes got twisted and the balloon escaped. Two days later it settled in the Land of Oz. The people, seeing that this man had descended from the clouds, greeted him as a wizard. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) When the Wizard arrived in Oz, he became power hungry and stole the throne from the rightful king, Pastoria, and hid away the king's only daughter Ozma with the old witch Mombi, whom he visited three times prior, so there would be no heir to the throne. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) He then set the people to work, building the Emerald City and the Royal Palace of Oz. He announced himself ruler of the entire Land of Oz, uniting the Munchkins, Gillikins, Quadlings, and Winkies. He lived in fear of the four witches who ruled each quadrant of Oz, so he shut himself away and depended upon his reputation as a powerful wizard to protect him. He was highly venerated by his subjects and known as "The Great Oz" or "Oz the Terrible". It was commonly thought that he was all-powerful, although all acknowledged that he was reclusive and never seen, even by the servants who waited upon him. Believing him to be the only one capable of solving their problems, Dorothy Gale and her friends traveled to the Emerald City to ask for his help. The Wizard was very reluctant to meet them, but eventually they were each granted an audience, one at a time. The Wizard appeared to Dorothy as a giant head, to the Scarecrow as a beautiful fairy, to the Tin Woodman as a terrible beast, and to the Cowardly Lion as ball of fire. The Wizard promised to grant each of their requests if they killed the Wicked Witch of the West. When they succeeded in this task, they returned to the Emerald City to collect their rewards. There, they discovered that Oz was a humbug who had used a lot of elaborate magic tricks and props to make himself seem "great and powerful." Pressed by Dorothy's companions, the humbug Wizard gave them each what they wanted. The Wizard, tired of being a humbug and having to hide away from his subjects, planned to grant Dorothy's request by escaping Oz with her in a hot air balloon. He appointed the Scarecrow to rule in his absence, but when the time came the Wizard and his balloon floated away, accidently leaving Dorothy behind. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) He returned to the circus, but during another ascension came down in a crack in the earth caused by an earthquake. He eventually landed in the Land of the Mangaboos where he was reunited with Dorothy Gale and met her cousin, Zeb Hugson. After demonstrating his power by producing Nine Tiny Piglets, the Wizard was challenged by Gwig, the local sorcerer, and Oz sliced the Mangaboo in half. The Mangaboos forced the companions to leave their country, so the travelers journeyed through the Valley of Voe, the Land of Naught, and a den of Dragonettes before reaching a dead end. From there, Dorothy signalled Ozma, who transported the entire party to the Emerald City. The Wizard took up residence in his old rooms behind the Throne Room, and Ozma invited the little old man to remain in Oz permanently. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) When Glinda learned that the Wizard was to become a permanent resident of the Emerald City, she began to teach him magic so that he would not remain a humbug. (The Emerald City of Oz) Ozma decrees that, besides herself, only The Wizard and Glinda are allowed to use magic unless if the other magic users have a permit. Book appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) *''Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz'' *''The Road to Oz'' *''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' *''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' *''The Scarecrow of Oz'' *''Rinkitink in Oz'' *''The Lost Princess of Oz'' *''The Magic of Oz'' *''Glinda of Oz'' *''The Royal Book of Oz'' *''Kabumpo in Oz'' *''The Cowardly Lion of Oz'' *''Grampa in Oz'' *''The Lost King of Oz'' *''The Hungry Tiger of Oz'' *''The Giant Horse of Oz'' *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''Pirates in Oz'' *''Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz'' *''The Scalawagons of Oz'' *''Merry Go Round in Oz'' '' Non-Canon'' *''How the Wizard Came to Oz'' *''How the Wizard Saved Oz'' ''The Wicked Years'' *''Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'' *''Son of a Witch '' (mentioned) Background The Wizard's part in the kidnapping of Ozma in The Marvelous Land of Oz did not please the readers, and in Ozma of Oz, although the character did not appear, Baum described Ozma's abduction without including the Wizard as part of it.Michael O. Riley, Oz and Beyond: The Fantasy World of L. Frank Baum, Lawrence, KS, University Press of Kansas, 1997; p. 140. ISBN 0-7006-0832-X In Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, When Ozma rescued the adventurers from the underground kingdoms, the Wizard recounted his story of becoming the ruler of Oz, and Ozma explained that before the witches usurped her grandfather's throne (an occurance happening long before the wizard arrived), the ruler of Oz had always been known as Oz or (if female) Ozma.Riley, pp. 145–46. Ozma decreed that, besides herself, only The Wizard and Glinda are allowed to use magic. In Magic Land, the Wizard in named James Goodwin. In this version, he hails from Kansas like Ellie (Dorothy), not Omaha. He is seen briefly in Kansas at the end of the first book. In the second book, the heroes attempt to recruit him to help the Magic Land, but he states he had enough of magic. He never appears later. In The Great Wishy Woz he is the title character. L. Frank Baum may have based the character of the Wizard on Harry Keller. Bald and clean-shaven, Keller was "America's leading magician when Baum's book was written" and, in the judgement of one writer, "almost certainly the inspiration" for Baum's character.Jim Steinmeyer, Hiding the Elephant: How Magicians Invented the Impossible and Learned to Disappear, Foreword by Teller, New York, Carroll & Graf, 2004 edition; p. 167. The Wizard of 1939 In the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz, The Wizard's character is similar to that found in the earlier books: a bumbling "humbug." He was played by actor Frank Morgan. The same actor also played several other roles in the movie; including Professor Marvel, the mysterious traveling fortune teller that Dorothy meets in Kansas, the Guard at the Emerald City, the Guard at the Gates to Oz's Castle and the Coachman whose carriage is pulled by a "Horse of a Different Color". His face was also presumably used as the projected image of the Wizard. The Wiz 1974-78 Andre De Shields portrayed the role of the Wizard in The Wiz. In the musical he was a salesman whosold rarely anythings, then one day he heard a voice say he would be someone, so one day he climbed in a hot air balloon where he would perform what he called a miracle but before he could a storm came up and blew him away to Oz where he landed in the middle of a ladies social. The film role was later given to comedian Richard Pryor. In there his name was Herman Smith who was a politician. To advertise himself he got into a hot air ballon to fly over the beach, but a storm came and blew him into the clouds and landed in Oz. Sense they've never seen a hot air balloon likes his they made him the wizard. Wicked Musical In the 2003 musical Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz, Joel Grey was cast as the Wizard known as Ozness, Great and Terrible and Wizardship. Tin Man Syfy Miniseries In the 2007 miniseries Tin Man, the Wizard is referred to as The Mystic Man, and is a drugged-up, yet popularized, mystic to whom many go to see for answers. He is being drugged by Azkadelia so he won't be of resistance to her. Dorothy and the Witches of Oz 2012 The Wizard of Oz appears in Dorothy and the Witches of Oz played by Christopher Lloyd. The Wizard of Oz was a clever and inventive man during Dorothy's time in Oz. He tried and failed to find a way to defeat the superior forces of the Wicked Witch of the West, so he surrendered to them; but he tricked them, giving them a false key. The real one, he gave to Dorothy and sent back to Kansas with her, where she lost her memories. (Dorothy and the Witches of Oz) Oz: The Great and Powerful 2013 :Main Article: Oscar Diggs The Wizard of Oz is the main protagonist of this film, which delves into his backstory. He is portrayed by James Franco and is modeled closely after the version from th 1939 fim. His full name however, comes directly from the books. Oscar is potrayed as a struggling circus magician as well as a womanising conman who seduces the girls in his act using a music box and hastily crafted lies. After a particularly bad show, he encounters Annie, his childhood friend and the only woman he seems to truly love and respect. He encourages her to accept the proposal of one Sam Gale and admits his desire to achieve greatness rather than being just another good man from Kansas. He is later forced to flee in a hot air baloon after being chased by the circus strongman, whose wife and or girlfriend he'd previously seduced. He is subsequently swept up in a storm and brought to Oz, where he encounters the good witch Theodora. Oscar Diggs a circus magician who frequently uses music boxes to impress various women. The one woman he seems to care about is Annie, who he left behind to join the circus; she visits to tell him that John Gale asked to marry her. He escaped in his balloon from a strong-man who was out to get him. A cyclone caught his balloon and took him to Oz, where he met Theodora the Good. She informs him of a prophecy that he's the savior and that he's destined to become King of Oz and that he must defeat the Wicked Witch. Evanora sends him on a quest to defeat the Witch, and along the way he meets a China Girl, who joins him and his Winged Monkey servant, Finley. Finally they meet Glinda, who tells them the truth about the Wicked Witch. With the help of his new friends, Oz must find a way to defeat the Wicked Witches. (Oz the Great and Powerful) Once Upon a Time :Main Article: Walsh In the ABC show Once Upon A Time, the Wizard appears as a man named Walsh, who has been transformed by the Wicked Witch of the West into a Flying Monkey and is forced to do her bidding. He nearly married the show's protagonist, Emma, before being found out as a servant of the Witch. (Once Upon a Time: "New York City Serenade", "It's Not Easy Being Green") Barnyard Studio's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz In Barnyard Studios The Wonderful Wizard of Oz independent film, The Wizard is played be Actor Kurt Rose. Adaptations In author Gregory Maguire's Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (a revisionist novel based on the inhabitants of Oz) and in the Broadway musical Wicked (based on Maguire's novel), The Wizard is a tyrannical ruler who uses deceit and trickery to hide his own shortcomings. Unlike in earlier works, the Wizard is clearly meant to be the villain of the story. Maguire presents the Wizard as a con-man and a hustler who happened onto a world where he could literally make himself into a king overnight. Pretending to have vast powers and all-encompassing knowledge, he rules over the Emerald City, while secretly requiring people with true magic talent such as Glinda and Elphaba to cast spells for him. During the course of Maguire's novel and the subsequent Broadway production, it is revealed that the Wizard is indeed behind some of the most horrific and disastrous events in the story, with one of his cohorts being Madame Morrible. The Wizard is revealed to be the illegitimate father of Elphaba, seducing her mother with a magical green elixir, causing Elphaba's green tone. In the musical, this fact is revealed to the character Glinda, who accosts the Wizard with this information. It is also under the Wizard's direction that the Animals of Oz — most notably the Goat teacher from Shiz University, Doctor Dillamond — are caged and placed under strict control. This cruelty causes the final split between Elphaba and the Wizard, leading to her transformation into the Wicked Witch of the West. No more than a con man with knowledge of how to work with human emotion and beliefs, the Wizard works to maintain his own position and prestige, regardless of the pain and grief it causes to others, and is not beyond subversion or mandated murder. In the original stage production, the Wizard was played by Cabaret star Joel Grey. Here, he is not so much villainous as misguided, carried away by the image he created for himself, he claims to have kept up his deception because it was what the people of Oz, whom he views like his children, wanted. He is more sympathetic in this version, being manipulated into villainy by Madame Morrible and becoming stricken with grief upon learning of Elphaba's supposed demise. In the Hidden History of Oz, he is a young man who joinsd Glinda's war against the Wicked Witches soon after arriving in Oz. He develops feelings for her and tells her of his trickery early on, though she trusts him to help her anyway. This incarnation of the Wizard does seem to have a genuine enchantment about him however as his dreams are made real while he sleeps and are what sent him to Oz in the first place. He also belives strongly in the U.S.Constitution and wishes to govern the Emerald City the same way. An evil version of the Wizard rules over a miserable version of Oz from the Obsidan City in an alternate timeline. He is good friends with the Nome King and arranged for him to keep Ozma captive. Notably, he does not use illusions or props to disguise himself and refers to himself as a bad man but a very good wizard. While this may mean he has true magic {at least by the time Ozma meets him} the things he does are ambiguous enough that he may still be a humbug. An evil version of Dorothy works for him. {Parodox in OZ} Credits *The Wizard of Oz (1902 stage play): Bobby Gaylor *The Fairylogue and Radio Plays (1908): Sam Jones *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Horbart Bosworth *The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1914): Todd Wright *His Majesty Scarecrow of Oz (1914): J. Charles Haydon *Wizard of Oz (1925): Charles Murray *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Frank Morgan *The Wiz'' (1975): André De Shields *''The Wiz'' (1978): Richard Pryor *''Wicked'' (2003): Joel Grey *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Jeffrey Tambor *"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" (VeggieTales) (2007): Archibald Asparagus *''Tin Man'' (2007): Richard Dreyfuss as the Mystic Man *''Dorothy and the Witches of Oz'' (2011): Christopher Lloyd *''Oz: The Great and Powerful: James Franco *The Judy Garland Museum, Grand Rapids, Minnesota Gallery IMG_20141122_211718.jpg|thumb|Dorothy meets Oz IMG_20141119_192548.jpg|Wizard Japenese Anime IMG_20141122_211124.jpg|Palace of Oz IMG_20141022_234716.jpg|Oz attends Ozma's royal Banquet with Dorothy, Glinda, Woggle Bug and many other Ozians! IMG_20141021_222105.jpg|Oscar of Oz! IMG_20141017_191402.jpg|I Am Oz! IMG_20141110_043901.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz IMG_20141017_184622.jpg|The Discovery of Oz! IMG_20141017_183328.jpg|Oscar of Oz IMG_20141017_171741.jpg|Oscar gets swept away to Oz! IMG_20141017_171819.jpg|The Wizard by W. W. Denslow 1900 Wizard_1.jpg|Portrait of the Wizard 1902-wizard.jpg|1902 stage play 1910 wizard.jpg|1910 film wizard-of-oz hologram.jpg Wizard-of-Oz-Caps-the-wizard-of-oz-2028550-720-536.jpg|Frank Morgan oz head wicked.jpg 225.jpg tumblr_kow86r97ko1qzkclao1_400.jpg|Joel Grey mystic man.jpg|Richard Dreyfuss as The Mystic Man 180px-1925ScarecrowTinman.jpg|Charles Murray christopher llyod.jpg|Christopher Lloyd the wiz.jpg|Andre DeShields richard pryor.jpg|Richard Pryor Oscar Diggs.jpg|James Franco Walsh.png|Christopher Gorham "Walsh" Copala of oz.jpg|Great And Powerful OZ! by Stylemastersteve Photography. Shirley Hemphill.png|Shirley Hemphill References External link *More information on The Wizard Wizard Wizard Category:American Visitors to Oz Category:Wicked Characters Category:Wizards Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters